


unwanted

by sonedaze



Series: courting [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gay Panic, Kozume Kenma is Vibing, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Protective Nishinoya Yuu, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, a lot of gay panic, from personal experience, iwazumi is tired, suga literally has so much faith in hinata getting dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonedaze/pseuds/sonedaze
Summary: Oikawa was just glad that he was only caught staring at Hinata once. "You're hopeless," Iwazumi grumbled as Sugawara approached their table with a smile that could almost be called shit-eating."What are you doing after dinner?" the antenna on his head bounced in a passive manner. "Hinata--""He's doing it," Hajime confirmed."Old gym. Nice doing business," The two of them shook hands.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka/Original Female Character(s)
Series: courting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. orientation + bae

Hinata always had a thing for narcissistically confident people if he said so himself, the Grand King was a perfect fit into that category.  _ 'It would never work out, he's going to college soon anyway.'  _ he thought to himself, stealing a glance at the brunette.

Slowly, he forced his feelings back into the depths of his very being and never spoke a word about his ridiculous crush. Okay, not never, but telling Sugawara is just as good as not telling anyone. He was the most trustworthy person he knew, him being the go-to parent of the team.

It was mid July and the training camps were insanely early in the morning. The only person awake was Hinata's mother and even she was hardly able to comprehend the grumbled farewell from her son.

The ride to the school parking lot was as it usually was -- boring, but he was thankful for that today. Everyone was there except for Nishinoya and Kageyama when he arrived. "Good morning," the redhead croaked as he got onto the bus.

Once everyone arrived, (Nishinoya still in his pajamas, and Kageyama with strawberry flavored coffee) they began the decent trip to Tokyo. About an hour in he received a text from one of his online friends:

"on god, imma 'bout to cry"

**"what'd you do?"**

"women are so fucking beautiful, man"

**"you're so gay"**

"and you're so emotionless—"

"Who're you texting so early?" Kageyama said after a large gulp of his coffee as he took his self-assigned seat next to him.

Hinata slouched into his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Jikaru-chan doesn't sleep," Kageyama offered his coffee (a surprise for the day) and Shōyou declined.

"She's...like...a demon..." Tobio gives a soft wince, remembering the hell-like rant he'd been shown by Hinata after the decoy had complained about him during the beginning of the volleyball season. "I've never seen my own death so vividly before," They both gave a soft chuckle before going back to their own devices.

Hinata had fallen back asleep before he was able to finish typing his response to the message. It took two hours total including traffic to reach the gym, and  _ boy  _ was it worth it. 

The athletic center was huge and was probably the largest part of the college campus. Hinata and Nishinoya were the first ones out of the bus and vibrating with anticipation. It looked so professional with the floor to ceiling windows and the brick face. The receptionist was really nice and gave them a map and everything. There was even an Olympic sized pool in the same building, and the gym held four courts!

The receptionist also led them to a smaller building where they would be sleeping along with the other seven teams. The showers were also in the same building, so it was convenient. After the tour they went back to the bus and got their stuff settled in. The teams would be told their scrimmage schedule tomorrow evening.

"So we're supposed to be alternating between practicing and working out?" Yamagachi confirmed with Sugawara.

He nodded. "Yeah, we'll be with Nekoma, Aobajohsai, and Date Tech."

"It can fit that many people?!"

"There are probably more weight rooms," Everyone mumbled agreements and kept to what they were doing before.

Hinata decided to go explore the compound with Nishinoya, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. The shorter two kept pulling jokes out of the air and playing off of each other while giving playful shoves. "Seriously though, I don't understand the difference between physical science and physics.  _ They're the same fucking thing with more equations-- _ "

Shouyo's attention shifted to his phone when he felt it vibrate. He pulled the phone out of his pocket to look at the notification:

"yo i'm moving"

**"where to? Is it gonna keep us from talking"**

"Idk"

"But i got my transfer papers already and 'm going to a school named Karsuno?????"

**"NO FUCKING WAY"**

"wut"

**"jevfjhebxyvdyvehvutdvc"**

**"I AM ON THE KARSUNO VOLLEYBALL TEAM"**

"WHUZ GUD CLASSMATE"

"lmao im finna cheat off u like idk what writing is bruh"

**"nah fam i'm big dumb"**

Hinata had barely sent the message before his phone was snatched from his hands. When he looked up he saw Tsukishima dangling it above his head. "Give me my phone, you light post!"

"Huh, looks like the shrimp has a boyfriend." he droned with the slightest bit of interest. The redhead began to match his hair. "'He's just a friend!' That's so embarrassing," He mocked before Hinata opened his mouth.

"What!" Nishinoya spluttered. "I've been dropping hints to Asahi since I knew how to  _ talk _ . Not fair." he pouted.

Tsuki cleared his throat, "And I quote, "Baby, you can't pay attention for shit in class. Anyways, I'm going to squeeze the life outta you when I see you"."

"I gotta meet the guy and make sure he's right for my kohai!" Yuu declared.  _ Jikiru-chan has the worst timing,  _ he thought as he reached even harder for the phone.

"She's a girl!" Hinata grumbled as he pulled on Tsukishima's arm while Tadashi began persuading the blond to give Shōyou his phone.

"So Chibi-Chan has a boyfriend?" Hinata could feel his face flare up. "If anything I expected Tobio-chan,"

The boy visibly gagged. "No way, Bakeyama?" Nishinoya snorted at the gingers reaction and continued to laugh as his face went pale. "Grand King!"


	2. i'm single + bro code is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> consistency? doesn't exist in this story

The boy visibly gagged. "No way, Bakeyama?" Nishinoya snorted at the gingers reaction and continued to laugh as his face went pale. "Grand King!"

_ Should I bow?  _ Hinata froze in his spot as he stared at the third year. The screen on his phone flashed and all he could make out was '--you're screwed'.  _ Couldn't agree more. _

"The day Hinata and Kageyama start dating is the day I get perfect scores on all of my tests," Nishinoya wheezed. Shouyo nodded aggressively in agreement as he finally got his phone back. He glared at the blond and secured his phone in his pocket.

Oikawa hummed. "See you during training I guess," Hinata felt very offended that the third year really had the audacity to look and sound that good. It was really beyond himself.

Nishinoya nudged him. "At least he knows you're single, right?"

"Wrong! He thinks I'm dating Jikiru-Chan!"

"My bad," Tsukishima snickered. They started walking back to their room and Yuu teased Hinata the entire way back. The red-head grumbled and plopped down onto his mat beside Kageyama. The setter raised his eyebrow at Shouyou and waited for an explanation.

"What?" he responded when he couldn't hear his mumble.

"The Grand King thought we were  _ dating _ ,"

Tobio gave an over exaggerated choke on the straw he was chewing on. Sugawara pressed his lips together to prevent himself from laughing, and Tanaka bursted into tears. Hinata pressed his two inner fingers to his temples.

"You think it's funny, but I'm really 'bout to pull a Kurt Cobain,"

"I can't—" Asahi grabbed his toiletries and left their room.

Sugawara wiped the tears from his eyes and looked Hinata in the face. They sat in silence and held a conversation with their facial expressions. Daichi  _ knew _ this look, hell, he was usually the main recipient of it. The red-head pouted as Koshi lifted his chin higher.

**"i'm crying rn**

**pls help"**

"bby wassup"

**"the person i like thinks i'm dating one of my teammates and now my vc is gonna force me to talk to him and i rlly don wanna cause it's embarrassing"**

"lmao rip

srsly tho it can't b that bad"

**"I could b a funny story to all his mature college friends and i will blow my brains out im not even joshin' u right now"**

"OR guy u like could be blowin' ur back out 😗"

**"*shouyou has left the chat*"**

Hinata huffed and turned off his phone. The sun was barely setting. He didn't want to look anyone in the face after the showdown with their team mom, and knowing Daichi knows  _ exactly  _ what went down. After playing Mario Kart and listening to Nishinoya's outrageous stories everyone went to bed.

_ Of all the things that could've happened on the first day here and my crush thinks i'm dating someone and I'll just seem less attractive.  _ Hinata clenched his eyes at his thoughts and just tried harder to go to sleep. He curled into himself and drifted off slowly.

Hinata was just dreading the next day.

"Chances are you'll see how much of a narcissistic asshole he is and laugh about this in the future," Daichi nodded to his own reasoning.

"Narcissistic assholes are my type,"

"Then maybe he's really sweet and treats you like royalty and you guys get all...domestic...and shit,"

"Sounds awful!" Hinata said with faux disgust. He adjusted his practice shirt before he looked at the unspoken parents of the team.

"Just remember the goal of this: Digest the butterflies." Sugawara gripped his shoulders, and his eyes darted back and forth. It was the co-captains favorite quote when it came to emotions involving other people. To this day, it was one of his top three most effective sayings, right next to; "fuck it" and "come here".

Jikiru gave the best advice she could in the situation, which was to "act like your cousin's cat died", or in other words, take everything down a few notches so he doesn't screw up.

"Mr. Refreshing! It's been a while, how are you?" Oikawa greeted with his usual flamboyance. Hinata may have seized up as he started walking over. Sugawara discretely grabbed him by the back of his shirt to keep him in place as he responded.

"Nice to see you in one peice, Oikawa-kun,"

The rival team's captain and setter smiled down at Hinata. "Hello again, Shrimpy-chan,"

"Good Morning!" he said, attempting to keep his usual excited face on.

"How's your boyfriend doing?" Shouyou's face almost fell before he started doing his rehearsed laughing. Oikawa looked confused towards Iwaizumi.

"I'm not dating anyone, yesterday was just bad timing," he finally said the words he'd burned into his brain. "Jikiru-chan isn't into guys, and I'm not into her," he stated confidently.

"She must've lucked out, huh?" the brunete smiled and ruffled Hinata's hair as he kept talking to Kōshi.

_ 'Why is he treating him like his nephew? This is going nowhere'  _ Hajime shakes his head and continues to stretch with a couple others. The thought of letting Oikawa drop a bar on himself seemed quite appealing at the moment.

"How come you flirt with your fangirls so easily, but when someone you're kinda interested in talks to you, you shut them down?"

"Pfft—I don't do... _ do I do that _ ?"

The ace subtlety gawked at his setter. "You don't do that on purpose? So you just suck ass at flirting? Wow..." the conversation floated in the air before they started their weight routines.

It was no secret among the Aoba Johsai that Oikawa was infatuated with the Crow's Decoy. It was, however, an unspoken rule that it never leaves from the team's mouth around anyone else. By some miracle of God* Hinata had ended up doing bodyweight workouts with the most distracting person in the two teams.

(*read = Aoba Johsai and Karasuno teamwork)

_ 'What would I say to Iwa-chan??' _ , Oikawa blanked as they got into positions for chest presses.  _ 'I would ask him why he's so heavy, but Shrimpy is small,',  _ he scrunched his nose as he continued to think,  _ 'I'd compliment his ass, but that's weird! True, but weird!'. _

"Your hands are cold," Hinata observed in a soft voice.

"It happens when I get nervous," Oikawa mindlessly responded. The read-head chuckled and answered:

"Do I make the Grand King nervous? Who'd've thunk it?"

Oikawa raised an eye at Hinata's grammar and chose to avoid putting his feelings in the spotlight, as you do. "'Who'd've thunk it'? Where'd you get that from?"

They switched to alternating sit-ups, "Jikiru-chan says it a lot, I must've picked it up from her,"

"Speaking of," Oikawa completed his sit-up, "Is Chibi-chan dating anyone who's  _ not  _ Jikaru-chan?"

Hinata rubbed at his reddening ears. "Nope! Single and pinning," he muttered.

"I guess we're in the same boat!"

**"he patted my head and basically said "way to go sport!"**

"only you can get yourself nephew zoned, you dummy"

**"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"**

"at least he knows you're single"

**"single and probably thinks i'm not interested because i don't know when to stfu"**

"u think too much imma spam u with memes lmao"

**"bless"**


	3. evergreen + oliver tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i need to fill this out, but idk what to put so...

"Iwa-chan! Please tell me what pining means! Please!"

Iwaizumi just mumbled under his breath as he slammed the door to the locker room open. Oikawa groaned as his best friend continued to ignore him.

"It means that someone obviously likes someone else," Kindaichi said.

"Oh... Oh," Oikawa sat on a bench and curled a hand under his chin. Hajime peeped from around the corner.

"Did he leave?" and then his eyes drifted towards the corner. The setters eyes were narrowed as he played with the stray hairs at the base of his own neck. He slowly closed his eyes and gave a huge sigh.

"He already likes someone else!" he whined.

"Or he could--" Hajime silenced his fellow wing spiker.

"Let him suffer for bit,"

"No, no, wait! Tell me! Please?"

***

Kageyama wheezed harder when his water came out through his nose. His best friend sat in front of him with an unamused face. "Fuck you,"

"You basically already told him you like him! What do you have left to lose?"

"My dignity is still intact and it can't take anymore hits right now!" Hinata whined. "Can you toss to me? Later before lights out? Please?"

Tobio hesitated before answering. "Yeah, sure, no problem," Hinata looked shocked that he agreed so quickly, but he wasn't going to complain. "I'm going to change my shirt, you made me spill water everywhere, dumbass,"

"Not my fault you find my misery hilarious," Shoyou grumbled as he waited outside of the Karasuno rooms. His phone vibrated in his pocket:

**"dude istg if you don't hook me up with your manager**

**i will revoke our coven"**

"Kiyoko-senpi?????"

**"Is that the blonde??????"**

"Yachi-chan?"

**"she could ask me to end it all**

**i'd do it anyway**

**but with vigor"**

"sksksksks"

Hinata shook his head as he pocketed his phone. "Let's start heading to the lunch room," Kageyama said with his very slappable face. They talked about their scrimmaging schedule for the next day and possible strategies while they walked across the campus.

"I'm going to drop out," Nishinoya stated as he looked up from his phone.

"Yū--"

"Listen! We got so much  _ fucking  _ prep work that I could actually become a rocket scientist," the libero flashed his phone screen in Asahi's face.

"Half of it's probably from summer school," Tsukishima scoffed. Yamaguchi covered his mouth as he tried to hold back a laugh.

Oikawa was just glad that he was only caught staring at Hinata once. "You're hopeless," Iwazumi grumbled as Sugawara approached their table with a smile that could  _ almost _ be called shit-eating.

"What are you doing after dinner?" the antenna on his head bounced in a passive manner. "Hinata--"

"He's doing it," Hajime confirmed.

"Old gym. Nice doing business," The two of them shook hands.

Oikawa walked into the old gym slowly. "Where'd you go?! About time—" Hinata's voice cut off when he looked up at the rival setter. For a horrifying moment his brain shut down and no functional thought ran through his head.

"Mr. Refreshing said you wanted me?" He flashed the same smile that made him nervous, excited, and annoyed all at the same time.  _ 'In more ways than one'. _

Shouyo cleared his throat, barely trusting himself to speak. "Y-yeah! Thanks for...for helping me Oikawa-Senpai!" The redhead flashed a nervous smile as he shuffled his feet on the old floors.

"What are you working on?" The upperclassman hummed while rolling the cart of red, black and white volleyballs closer to the net and ignoring the sweat on his hands.

"I just...a couple con-controled kills...?" the first year mumbled nervously. He could feel his ears heating up the more he talked. Suga sent this unnecessarily attractive man his way so he could shoot his shot; not manifest a relationship out of nothing! And with those thoughts, he ignored his anxiety and perked up as much as he could.

Oikawa got in his slight off-center position and slapped the ball. Hinata received it to the best of his ability and did the classic approach. Slower than usual, but by no means slow. Then he was flying.

Flying straight over the line, and almost into the net. In the end, he only managed to get some really good tips and three decent spikes.

If it wasn't for his temporary setter giving him a borderline belly dancing session, he probably wouldn't have gotten the three he made! "I'm free after dinner tomorrow too," Oikawa offered when they rested on a bench.

"Really! Could you help me out then too?"

"Of course! A king can't leave his subjects in the dark!" Hinata gave a bright smile while avoiding eye contact. "Speaking of the dark, let me walk you to your room?"

Hinata's eyes met a manicured hand that was leveled at his face. "What a gentleman," his left hand raised up to rest at his chest as his other hand took the brunet's. It was cold and that gave him some type of clarity as he squeezed.

"Your hands are still cold," the taller of the two hummed. They let go (very) hesitantly and grabbed their stuff.

"Who'd've thunk it?" the Karasuno decoy chuckled and leaned his head against the other's shoulder. They locked up the gym and walked to the dorms side by side.

***

"For some reason I just lost hope in  _ literally _ everything," Nishinoya quipped as he rotated out of his position. He fiddled with his elbow pad as he focused on the game.

Ennoshita blinked and glanced over their libero. "Just...spontaneously or, like, you finally gave up?"

"A bit of both if I'm being honest," he hummed as the ref called the point for their opposing team.

Sugawara gave a soft snort. "Welcome to the club,"

"Thanks," he said numbly as he signaled for the sub.

After the match Nishinoya ended up taking a nap before lunch, and was spared from Hinata's sappy gazes. "Careful, you'll lose the two braincells you have trying to undress him like that,"

"Maybe I'll borrow yours after cutting your head off,"

"Dumbass, that's not how it works,"


	4. kiss kiss...is this love? + dyslexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil smooch and psudo confession

There was a sharp whistle in the gym and then the coach yelled something I couldn't really hear. "Alright, we're shagging today, guys," Daichi said and the team hustled around the court for balls.

I huffed as I put the last of the volleyballs in a cart. You'd figure with all this new technology we wouldn't have to run a football field to pick up balls. "Chibi-chan," My head turned from the cart to the voice that came from the entrance.

I could practically hear Sugawara and Jikaru cheering 'get some!' in my head. "We need help getting ice from the trucks, they just pulled up so we need to hurry!" Oikawa grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

"I'll be back for lunch guys!" I smiled over my shoulder at my team and followed. He slightly loosened his grip on my wrist and let my hand slip into his. I had to desperately fight the goofy smile that wanted to make its way onto my face.

‘We’ were the team managers and the men who drove the truck. It didn’t take long considering there were seven of us. I ended up jumping in and out of the truck along with Yachi to hand off stuff. “This is the last of it! Shouldn’t be too difficult, right?” He smiled at me with the same smile his fans swooned at and Iwaizumi-senpai insulted him for.

I handed off a bag of ice to him and Yachi, and decided to take in the last two for myself. I could barely see above the bags, so I had to stretch my head to look around them. And the wind was knocked out of me.

I grabbed onto whatever I bumped into as I lost balance, and it started falling too. “I would say you’ve fallen for me, but I’m on the ground too,”  _ holy shit that was a person. Holy shit that was the Grand King. hoLY SHIT THE GRAND KING IS ON TOP OF ME— _

I couldn’t move. I was being weighed down by six pounds of ice and a really attractive man who probably has inferiority issues. Apparently, neither of us could move. It was so still, and the only thing convincing me it was real was the sting of the ice on my chest and lap. I opened my eyes because they were closed at some point, and stared at our biggest rival in his face. He was there. Inches from my face and nothing but some bags of ice and his arm strength separating us. I heard him mumble something before he shifted.  _ I kinda wish we could stay like this a little— _ then I could count every pore on his face (and that’s saying a loathe. They were practically invisible).

People usually describe kisses like ' _ Their lips were soft' ( _ they were), or ' _ It felt like fireworks were going off'  _ (there was gravel digging into my back and ice freezing my entire chest). I can't really say the same as the rom-coms or chick flicks—mainly because I was in shock. In any case it was great, and exactly on brand for me. 

"Fuck...I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have—" I grabbed the sides of his shirt and tried to hold back a laugh. "Are you crying? I'm so sorry,"

I let out a loud laugh and opened my eyes. "N-no, I just," I took in a breath to calm myself, "I laugh when I'm nervous...and happy," I took another breath and opened my eyes with a small smile.

* * *

“Would it be selfish if I guessed you’re happy?” Oikawa moved to sit at Hinata’s right side in favor of hovering over him.

Hinata sat up and let the other bag of ice fall into his lap. “Maybe, but you’d be right,” He refrained from fidgeting with his hands as he would usually do in his current situation. He gave an awkward smile and looked down. 

Sure, this is what he wanted— _ wants _ , but would it be too soon (or too late, really) to just admit his feelings that were slow cooking during the volleyball season? The last thing on Oikawa’s mind would be a second year in the Miyagi prefecture.

Oikawa is 90 percent sure he fucked up. They haven’t even exchanged contacts, and he decides to kiss him? He dusted the bits of gravel and dirt from his forearm and hands before looking back up at Hinata. 

“Iwa-chan told me I’m really bad at flirting with people I’m interested in,” Oikawa spoke over both of their thoughts. “I guess that happened with you too, huh?” He gave an awkward smile.

Hinata felt his cheeks flare up at the gesture.  _ ‘People he’s interested in?!’  _ he thought briefly then echoed, “People you’re interested in? Me? You were trying to flirt with me?” 

_ ‘This is so embarrassing, I’m supposed to be a pretty boy heartthrob and the person I’m into can’t even tell I was flirting’  _ Oikawa thought. Hinata looked like his brain was going numb, but a good numb. 

“Guys, what the fuck? Are you teaching the ice to walk?” One of the other team managers, Mako, scalded them.

“Yes, and they’re doing their best,” Oikawa stood and dusted himself off. “Look!” he sarcastically cooed at the bags of ice in Hinata’s lap before being lightly hit in the back of the head by Mako. He grabbed a bag and gave Shoyo a soft smile before heading inside.

Jikaru laughed from the doorway and helped Hinata up. “Head empty, brain go brrr,”

“I mean, yeah,”

***

“He basically gave you permission to fuck his brains out--”

Daichi choked on his water. _ “Sugawara Koshi!” _

Suga brushed him off and lightly shook Hinata by the shoulders. “If I’ve taught you  _ anything _ , it’s reading between the lines,” They sat at a table outside on campus, “they” being Sugawara, Daichi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Jikaru. There was about an hour of sunlight left before they had to go to their room.

“I have to agree,” Jikaru nodded. “You looked absolutely pathetic,”

Hinata let out a high pitched whine in the back of his throat. This was dumb, feelings were dumb. How come he couldn’t be a badass aromantic and mysterious and cool? “Bruhv, logging out of reality, won’t be online for a while,” He poked his lips out and made a peace sign.

Nishinoya barked out a laugh and Tanaka snorted. “It couldn’t have been  _ that  _ bad, so many people would’ve frozen up in your shoes. If Asahi kissed me and gave me a half assed confession I can assure you I would have lost my fucking mind,” Nishinoya reassured with his vauge hand gestures.

“Yeah, Oikawa is a whole character, as meticulous as he seems, he’s actually really impulsive,” Daichi agreed.

“Remember that one time he almost punched Ushijima in the face?” Tanaka pointed to Sugawara. He gasped and nodded. “He would’ve been folded, but I would pay good money to see him swing on anyone,”

Hinata looked between them frantically. “ _ What?! _ When? How?”

Daichi shrugged. “I didn’t really see what happened, but Oikawa turned on him really fast and Iwazumi grabbed his arm before he could swing in him,”

“Damn,” Jikaru mumbled. “So, in conclusion, Hinata can’t read between the lines, Nishsinoya’s a simp, and Oikawa will throw hands on short notice,”

Suga snickered. “Yeah. Oh, how’d it go with Yachi?” They all turned to face her.

She rested her head in her hands and sighed. “It wasn’t happening, she was so into Kiyoko it would be stupid if I tried,” Hinata gave her sympathy pats on the back. “If love is a language, I have dyslexia ‘cause this shit is hard to read,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really really really wanted to update this, so i finally gave in and i am :/


	5. Chapter 5

“Would it be selfish if I guessed you’re happy?” Oikawa moved to sit at Hinata’s right side in favor of hovering over him.

Hinata sat up and let the other bag of ice fall into his lap. “Maybe, but you’d be right,” He refrained from fidgeting with his hands as he would usually do in his current situation. He gave an awkward smile and looked down. 

Sure, this is what he wanted— _wants_ , but would it be too soon (or too late, really) to just admit his feelings that were slow cooking during the volleyball season? The last thing on Oikawa’s mind would be a second year in the Miyagi prefecture.

Oikawa is 90 percent sure he fucked up. They haven’t even exchanged contacts, and he decides to kiss him? He dusted the bits of gravel and dirt from his forearm and hands before looking back up at Hinata. 

“Iwa-chan told me I’m really bad at flirting with people I’m interested in,” Oikawa spoke over both of their thoughts. “I guess that happened with you too, huh?” He gave an awkward smile.

Hinata felt his cheeks flare up at the gesture. _‘People he’s interested in?!’_ he thought briefly then echoed, “People you’re interested in? Me? You were trying to flirt with me?” 

_‘This is so embarrassing, I’m supposed to be a pretty boy heartthrob and the person I’m into can’t even tell I was flirting’_ Oikawa thought. Hinata looked like his brain was going numb, but a good numb. 

“Guys, what the fuck? Are you teaching the ice to walk?” One of the other team managers, Mako, scalded them.

“Yes, and they’re doing their best,” Oikawa stood and dusted himself off. “Look!” he sarcastically cooed at the bags of ice in Hinata’s lap before being lightly hit in the back of the head by Mako. He grabbed a bag and gave Shoyo a soft smile before heading inside.

Jikaru laughed from the doorway and helped Hinata up. “Head empty, brain go brrr,”

“I mean, yeah,”

***

“He basically gave you permission to fuck his brains out--”

Daichi choked on his water. _“Sugawara Koshi!”_

Suga brushed him off and lightly shook Hinata by the shoulders. “If I’ve taught you _anything_ , it’s reading between the lines,” They sat at a table outside on campus, “they” being Sugawara, Daichi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Jikaru. There was about an hour of sunlight left before they had to go to their room.

“I have to agree,” Jikaru nodded. “You looked absolutely pathetic,”

Hinata let out a high pitched whine in the back of his throat. This was dumb, feelings were dumb. How come he couldn’t be a badass aromantic and mysterious and cool? “Bruhv, logging out of reality, won’t be online for a while,” He poked his lips out and made a peace sign.

Nishinoya barked out a laugh and Tanaka snorted. “It couldn’t have been _that_ bad, so many people would’ve frozen up in your shoes. If Asahi kissed me and gave me a half assed confession I can assure you I would have lost my fucking mind,” Nishinoya reassured with his vauge hand gestures.

“Yeah, Oikawa is a whole character, as meticulous as he seems, he’s actually really impulsive,” Daichi agreed.

“Remember that one time he almost punched Ushijima in the face?” Tanaka pointed to Sugawara. He gasped and nodded. “He would’ve been folded, but I would pay good money to see him swing on anyone,”

Hinata looked between them frantically. “ _What?!_ When? How?”

Daichi shrugged. “I didn’t really see what happened, but Oikawa turned on him really fast and Iwazumi grabbed his arm before he could swing in him,”

“Damn,” Jikaru mumbled. “So, in conclusion, Hinata can’t read between the lines, Nishsinoya’s a simp, and Oikawa will throw hands on short notice,”

Suga snickered. “Yeah. Oh, how’d it go with Yachi?” They all turned to face her.

She rested her head in her hands and sighed. “It wasn’t happening, she was so into Kiyoko it would be stupid if I tried,” Hinata gave her sympathy pats on the back. “If love is a language, I have dyslexia ‘cause this shit is hard to read,”

**010 - SECRET WINGMAN**

Murder is illegal. That’s common sense across the globe, and most people are sent to prison if they even _attempt_ it. Oikawa had to repeat these facts as he watched Hinata get all blushy with the weight training assistant. 

“If she really wanted him, she would have him by now,” Iwazumi said while tossing a ball back and forth between his hands. Oikawa gave him a side glance.

“You know how women are,” He served another ball to a back corner of the court, “They play with their food, even when it’s dead,” Iwazumi had to take a deep breath to prevent himself from laughing. 

He watched his close friend pout to himself as he went into a serve-receive position. A smug and flirty man-child with an inferiority complex bitching about his crush being friends with someone who is obviously a lesbian. He couldn’t fucking _wait_ to tell this story at a party.

***

Ennoshita wasn't the most outstanding person on the Karasuno team, but he was efficient. Shit got done when he was involved, whether the others knew about it or not.

"He's so into you I get physically sick whenever he brings up your name," He chuckled to Oikawa. It was the beginning of their lunch break, so he knew he wouldn’t be missed for a while.

The setters face reddened as a shy smirk made its way onto his face. "Even if that's true, I'm pretty sure I scared him off with kissing him outta nowhere,"

"I bet Suga is encouraging him to jump on you right now," Ennoshita deadpanned before taking another sip of water. _Probably worse,_ he thought to himself. "Knowing Hinata, he's probably already asked someone on the team what he should do, and they're gonna suggest something that defines stupid—"

_Nishinoya shook his head. "Isn't he, like, a huge fucking nerd? Pick up lines, bro," Tanaka nodded in agreement._

"The Yamaguchi is going to try to guide him in a better, more subtle direction, and Tsukishima or Daichi are gonna back him up—"

_"Don't you think...it's a little, I dunno...bold?" Yamaguchi reasoned with the group._

_Daichi pointed at the pinch server. "Yeah, try referencing a line he used to flirt before," Tsukishima hummed and nodded towards Daichi in agreement._

"In the end he might get too nervous to carry out the plan and spill his guts before he tries to," Ennoshita predicted. Bokuto could be heard yelling a chant from where they stood outside in front of the cafeteria.

Oikawa hummed with his face still trying to cool down. “How do you know all this? Has it happened before?”

The wing spiker gave a soft smile. “It’s how I got asked out. It’s a process, but it works, and they tend to stick to what they know,” he shrugged before bidding farewell and heading inside. 

“Huh,” Oikawa slumped against a support beam of the breezeway. _So, now it’s just a matter of ‘if and when’?_ He inquired and bit his lip. _If_ he’s even interested and _when_ the discussion would go down.

So, sure Ennoshita wasn't the most outstanding person on the team, but he'd be damned of he couldn't pull their shit together behind the scenes.


	6. Chapter 6

"If we date I want it to work out so bad, but I've never seen a healthy romantic relationship," Hinata confessed to Jikaru as he sat outside the Karasuno team's room. "And I know enough to not trust the chick flicks,"

Jikaru sighed. "It's a matter of communication and trust and whether or not the two of you can balance the other out," She cracked a couple knuckles, "and if i'm being honest, the inevitable long distance will be hard on the both of you.

I shouldn't be one to talk, but I've seen my fair share of hopeless relationships, and neither of you give off red flags. The fact that he's given you space, but hasn't completely ignored you is really fucking rare. I think that even if your relationship doesn't last, both of you will walk away with a lesson worth hurting over,"

Hinata blinked at one of his best friends. The one who tries to fit in an obscure or inappropriate joke every time she communicates with anyone. The one who apparently had very well thought out relationship advice. "Holy shit you're right,"

"I'm _always_ fucking right,"

Hinata laughed quietly and got up from the floor. Who knew a three AM talk would be so productive? He and Jikaru exchanged goodbyes as he creeped over to his futon to sleep.

***

"Aw~ look! They call each other bubba!"

"Wait until Oikawa finds out,"

"That's a waiting aneurysm,"

The Aobajohsai team tensed up as they felt a dark presence enter the room. "The fuck are you doing around my shit?"

Kunimi squeezed his eyes shut even tighter from his futon. "Yo, we were just...making a shrine...?" _I'm so glad I decided to mind my own damn business,_ he thought.

"W-what were you doing out so late, huh?" Iwazumi's face twisted in the shadows.

He kicked Matsukawa and Watari off his futon and snatched his phone from Hanamaki. "Doing what Shittykawa could be if he'd get his shit together," He grumbled to himself. They all mutually agreed before going to sleep.

***

Hinata woke up in a dazed state somewhere between out of it and irritated. Probably because he only got four hours of sleep, or because today happened to be the last day of the training camp. His only chance to confess to Oikawa / accept his feelings.

Sugawara didn't say much in regards to the situation and he didn't have to. His glare said enough for everyone on the team.

Kageyama was hesitant to toss to him, mainly because he was freaked out by the face Hinata was making, but no one needed to know that. Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Jikaru were hype men throughout the first half of the day and trying to snap him out of his trance-like state.

Now it was their lunch break and as per tradition, they were having barbeque. Everyone was laughing and arguing over portion sizes with the occasional person trying to hit on Kiyoko and Yachi. Jikaru was telling a funny story about her playing some video game, and gave a short pause. "--and then he slammed," she hip bumped Hinata, "into me while i was climbing into first,"

Hinata crashed into Oikawa. The very man who was living rent free in his frontal lobe. "Fuck! Oh, Hi Shortie pie!" He greeted after stabilizing the both of them. "I came over to grab napkins and got a tangerine instead," His face started it's goal to match his hair, and he started to become more conscious of Oikawa's hands on his elbow.

_Devil woman, a curse in disguise,_ Shouyou thought to himself. "C-can we...um talk?" Hinata voiced, trying to beat the stomach aches and nausea. "It's okay if you're busy,"

Oikawa's head tilted with the same charming smile. "I'm good to talk," Hinata could feel the temperature from his hands dropping. At least they were both freaking out, right?

**012 - it's the lack of nicknames for me**

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck—_ "Are you okay, Oikawa?"

He just wanted to scream, _no, I'm not o-fucking-kay I'm going through a heart arrhythmia,_ but he had to keep his head screwed on tight. "I'm okay! What did you want to talk about?"

_oh fuck, he didn't use a nickname,_ Hinata really didn't know why, but Oikawa not using a cutesy, teasing nickname really solidified what he was about to do. The decoy took a deep breath while fiddling with his fingers.

Oikawa leaned against the wall of the cafeteria doorway to try and appear more relaxed. _Fuck, I didn't use a nickname,_ he internally cringed.

"I really like you, Oikawa," he said with the rest of his courage. "I mean, I personally feel like I was kinda obvious about it, but then you kissed me and panicked about it? I dunno, but another thing is our age gap and I'm not too sure if you're comfortable with that either..."

Oikawa tuned out Hinata's muttering, a skill he'd learned from ignoring Iwazumi and his nephew, _holy fucking shit,_ he thought and grabbed his juniors hands gently. "Holy _fucking_ shit! H-Hinata I've wanted you since you tried to knock my head off with your crazy quick!"

They both stood there with nothing but the sound of teammates talking a few yards away with Kenma lowly threatening Kuro to return his Switch and another group fighting over meat. "What do we do now? I've never gotten this far," Hinata said with the same giddy expression on his face.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure we'll figure it out," Oikawa pulled Hinata closer to him and gingerly held his face in his hand. "Hell, I always do," he chuckled against Hinata's lips.

_This_ was a kiss for the camera.

Hinata could practically feel the camera getting the close up and the cheap fireworks edited in. He could hear the coming of age indie movie music playing as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa's broad shoulders.

There were some quiet footsteps rounding the corner and they exclaimed. "Oh, my bad," Jikaru waved before doing a double-take. " _Oh fuck!_ Yes! Fuck yeah! _Sugawara!"_ she yelled and dashed back from where she came from.

Oikawa blinked. _The fuck was that,_ he thought to himself while his newly declared partner groaned. "I'm gonna die~" he whined and half-heartedly stomped his feet.

"Hey! You haven't even been my boyfriend for five minutes yet," the setter joked and squeezed Hinata's waist.

They both jumped when someone tumbled around the corner. They realized it was Nishinoya as he landed in the perfect receiving position and pointed at the both of them. "Fuck you! But also congratulations!" he yelled with tears in his eyes and a thumbs up before running off.


	7. Chapter 7

"I never thought it would actually happen..." Tsukishima muttered to himself. Yamaguchi softy snorted and covered his mouth.

Sugawara raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Suga basically manifested for Hinata to get dick," Nishinoya spoke around his clump of rice, "I'd be surprised if it didn't happen,"

Hinata's face flared red and Ennoshita nudged a cup of water towards him, the saint. "It's not like we've _done_ anything," he muttered over the cup.

"It's not like you _can_ ," Tanaka said, and rather loudly for someone who's trying to keep Hinata's love life a secret from someone less that three meters away.

Nishinoya bopped his best friend on the head. "It's supposed to be a _secret,_ " he hissed and nodded towards Kageyama who happened to be on a phone call. _Maybe I should call Tooru,_ Hinata briefly thought to himself.

Yachi snapped in his face and caught his attention. "I still don't get why you're hiding this from Kageyama," she grumbled. She was the most upset about the situation. Keeping secrets didn't help her anxiety in the slightest.

"He would flip shit like Krabby Patties if he finds out," Hinata said as he worried a cheery tomato with his fork.

"If who finds out what?" Kageyama asked as he slid into his spot beside Hinata. Tsukishima averted his gaze with a barely hidden smirk on his face. Yachi froze and shoved a cookie in her mouth to eliminate her from being the one to explain.

It was summer break, and the remaining club members decided to have a picnic in the park. It's not supposed to be a volleyball related event, but he'll be damned if he won't get a few plays out of the team.

"If Sugawara finds out that Hinata took one of his brownies," Kinoshita swiftly covered. Hinata shot him a grateful look as Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

Kageyama blankly looked at his teammate. "He'll kill you if he finds out," he shuddered at the thought. "I still don't know why he was so protective over certain foods he brought in,"

Yamaguchi didn't react fast enough to hold back a laugh. Ennoshita covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut in attempts to pull himself together. Narita shook his head and shoved another orange slice into his mouth. "You can't be serious," Hinata looked up at his friend.

"What?" Kageyama said. "I figured the brownies were for the teachers since Coach Ukai and Takedea were the only one's i've seen receive them,"

Narita snorted. "No, half the shit he brought to school was illegal,"

"Suga-san?! Really?" Yachi gasped. "Even the gummy worms?" she asked.

Nishinoya laughed and pointed to himself with his thumb. "Who do you think gave him the idea?"

Kageyama waved his hands. "What about gummy worms? I'm so confused," he pouted to himself.

"Oh, they were soaked in vodka for twelve hours. I absolutely refuse to _not_ take credit for that masterpiece," Nishinoya clarified.

Kageyama looked around the picnic table blankly before picking up his milk carton. "The fucking deception,"

***

Oikawa huffed as his body refused to let him go back to sleep. It was fine, he didn't need to be unconscious to be comfortable. He tightened his grip on his partner and tucked his face into the meeting point of their neck and shoulder. He laid there for who knows how long before he felt the younger check their phone.

" _Oh my fucking god!_ " He blurted as he fumbled to get out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" Oikawa chuckled when he heard the younger's voice crack.

He sat up and felt the cool air hit his bare chest. "I thought you guys were off today too," he hummed. The redhead in the bathroom growled in the back of his throat as he aggressively brushed his teeth.

"'e ive n' ow iffnt—" ("We live in two different--") Hinata paused to spit, "Districts! Not to mention that you're in _secondary_ school!"

Toru sighed as he stood and gave his boyfriend his school bag. "My bad. Love you," He kissed the crown of the decoy's head and received a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Love you, too," Oikawa opened the closet after Shoyou left in search of his Tokyo University hoodie, but only saw his boyfriend's worn, yellow one and smirked.

He grabbed an oversized shirt with stars and ufo's as the pattern. "He's going to hate me," he laughed to himself as he waved Mrs. Hinata his farewell as he went into town.

***

Shoyou adjusted his sleeves for the third time that morning as he hurried into the club room. Believe it or not, but it was only his third time being late this semester. The team hadn't even started warming up, so he couldn't even be considered late.

"Sho-kun, did you get a new hoodie?" Yamaguchi asked as he tied his shoes. The redhead paused as he looked at his clothes. He flushed when he realized that it was Toru's.

Tsukishima laughed at his expression. "Or maybe he stole someone else's,"

Kageyama paused before he left when Hinata took off his school jacket. "Is that...Oikawa-san's? Are you fucking our rival?!"

"What? No!" The oldest second year said in the most believable voice he could manage. It didn't do him much good.

"His name is on the back, and it has his stupid alien pin on the hood!" The setter argued as he hit the hood with his water bottle.

Shoyou held his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Tobio, hear me out,"

The raven grunts and crosses his arms impatiently. "The sex is great—" Hinata ducked as a shoe was thrown at his head. Tanaka threw his hands up and scoffed.

"Gross! Dumbass Hinata!" Kageyama punched his best friend in the side. "This is _treason_!" He barked looking at Ennoshita, their team captain, and demanding he say something.

He regained his composure and responded. "We're a volleyball team, not a country at war, Hinata can date, or fuck whoever he likes," Tsukishima adjusted his athletic glasses and attempted to stop shaking with laughter to wrap his fingers. "And it hasn't interfered with our playing, so you shouldn't really care,"

Hinata ran his fingers across the back of his undercut when he finished changing. "I won't tell them about Iwazumi-kun," He teased before he ran to the court.

"I knew it was a bad idea! And he's friends with Jikaru! He's basically a demon spawn now," he gripped to no specific person.

"Says the other half of the freak duo?" Tsukishima scoffed with one earbud in his ear blasting Africa by Toto.

Kageyama ran his hands across his face. "Apparently the only half with sanity,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of an epilogue, they're really just vibing.

Hinata rocked back and forth on his heels as he watched the two setters glare at each other. "This is why Kenma is my favorite setter," he grumbled and cut between them.

("Suga? What's wrong?" Daichi asks as he passed his friend his opened water bottle.

Sugawara rubbed lightly at his chest. "I...I don't know. There was just a sudden _imbalance_ for a moment,")

"What!" they simultaneously yelped. Oikawa pushed his junior lightly as he looked at his boyfriend.

Kageyama slapped his hand away. "You don't even talk to him, much less practice,"

Hinata paused in his movements. He rolled up the sleeves of his (Oikawa's) oversized hoodie and pointed a black painted fingernail at Kageyama. "I beg your pardon! We are married with not one, not three, but _two_ successful children in The Sims!"

Oikawa scrunched his eyebrows, wondering what that meant for him.

"You're a literal fucking dumbass," Kageyama sighed as he sat on a bench. He pulled out his headphones and went to turn on the recorded podcast of the France verses Germany match.

Hinata chirped as he took Oikawa's hand: "Still not dumb enough for you to leave me," Kageyama lightly scoffed and pressed play on his podcast.

The three males were currently waiting outside of a small sweets shop that they were known by name at. "I wish they would hurry up so I can get some daifuku already," the redhead pouted. He and his boyfriend had arrived together. Kageyama showed up shortly after them.

"What do you expect them to do? Hijack the bus?" Oikawa chuckled as he looked down at the Middle Blocker.

"No...but Kenma would totally do it if he was irritated enough,"

"I think I should feel threatened,"

"Kenma is threatening," Kageyama offered his two cents.

At that moment, Hinata jumped and waved themselves out with a big smile. He happily bounced away from the company he arrived with to greet the other teammates. "I'm surprised Tsukki isn't glued to your hip today,"

Yamaguchi beamed. "As much as I love and adore Tsukki," his bright smile dropped and he glanced to the side, "he's a bitch, and he's in one of his moods today,"

Yachi gave a soft snort and Hinata rolled his eyes. "I can't say I expected him to come in the first place, that buzzkill,"

"Iwa-chan says he's stuck in traffic and told us to go ahead and order for him," Yamaguchi gave Kageyama a questioning look. The setter raised his eyebrows and tugged out an earbud.

"You're fucked," Yamaguchi mouthed over at him as he held the door open for Yachi and Kageyama.

Kageyama stopped at the door and hissed. "But I didn't do anything!" Yamaguchi shook his head and gave the setter a light shove.

Hinata skipped over to the counter to greet his friend and the cashier. "Jikaru! Is there anything new?" he hummed as he looked at the display. The girl began working as a baker in the small shop soon after her move to Miyagi.

The shop was warm and cozy. There was an excessive amount of fake plants decorating the walls, and real ones hanging over the counter. The lighting was minimal; the main light source being fairy lights that hung from the rafters.

"Shortcake Shots," she tapped her nail on the glass, "It's basically a doughnut hole, but it's strawberry shortcake with jelly filling,"

"Never heard of those," Oikawa rested his hands on Hinata's head and peaked over him. "Did you see my text?"

Jikaru scoffed as she started to tie her curly hair back. "You texted me at the ass-crack of dawn, of course I got your fuckin' text,"

Yamaguchi barked a laugh from the filled pastries section. Oikawa raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin' to get your bread now, Weirdo," she waved a dismissive hand over her shoulder as she retreated to the back.

***

Hinata groaned as he lost Pick Up for the fifth time against Yachi. "How are you so good at this game?! Are you reading my mind?!" he accused her.

"You don't have a mind to read," Kageyama said, pausing in his ramble about the parfait's at the shop to Yamaguchi. They were all seated by one of the large storefront windows that was lined by real plants.

Hinata over dramatically gasped and clutched his imaginary pearls. "Yamayama...why are you so mean to me," he rested his head on Oikawa's shoulder.

"'Cause you're a dumbass,"

"Simply," Jiraku chirped as she brought over their baked goods. Hinata pouted and snatched the Shortcake Shots from his friends dark hands. She playfully sneered at him before handing Yachi her Sundae.

There was a light chime from the front of the shop as a customer entered. "Good afternoon," he greeted and lightly hit the back of Oikawa's head.

"Iwazumi-senpai," Yamaguchi greeted the man as he sat down his phone. Kageyama would've choked on his parfait if he'd had any in his mouth. He nodded at his senior, weary of his speaking abilities.

Yachi gave him a simple greeting that was spoken over by Oikawa's flamboyant, "Iwa-chan!"

The oldest hummed as he pulled a chair over to the table. "I know he ordered you a Crepe, but I brought out the Mousse Chocolate Cake you usually get. Is that okay?" Jikaru lowered the tray to Iwazumi's eye level.

"That is perfect, you godsend," he sighed as he glared at Oikawa.

The chatter at the table picked back up with the exception of Kageyama, who was too busy trying to ward off Yamaguchi's teasing. "I never knew that they served parfaits here. Are they good?"

Kageyama took one look at the gentle smile on the Ace's face and maybe he _kinda_ understands how Hinata feels about Oikawa a little better than he did before. "It-um...yeah, yo-they're great,"

"A saga of gay," Jikaru sighed as she restocked the cinnamon rolls in the display. Her co-worker lightly giggled and playfully shoved her back to her station in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow...this is technically the end...:/
> 
> this is going to be continued as a series with the next pairing being centered around iwazumi/kageyama!


End file.
